Love Ain't What We Do
by Poisonous Mind
Summary: seto brought isis, the slave to pharaoh yami, seto didn't even notice about thing about isis, but isis remembered seto, his cold blue eyes, isis lived for those eyes, even under yami's abuse, even when seto abused her, she still love him, can seto realize
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Warning: contains slight lemon.  
  
Love Ain't What We Do  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
River flows through the yellow desert, Wind blows the rough sand, Whose tears are flying through the sand?  
  
Whose blood are polishing the white blade.  
  
  
  
"Found it! Found it! Found it!" the young slave yelled excited as he ran into the priest's chamber.  
  
"What did you find?" high priest asked annoyedly. He half opened his blue eyes lazily. They were so cold as they could freeze the hot Egypt.  
  
"We finally find the slave that Pharaoh wanted!" the slave still yelled excitedly.  
  
"Any girl will do," Priest Seto glared at the slave. "I won't waste my time on some stupid slave."  
  
"So," the young slave looked at the priest nervously. "Does high priest want to see and take the slave to pharaoh?"  
  
"Fine," Seto sat up and took his staff. "Where did you see the girl?"  
  
"Outside the palace, thirteen street, the singing maid. She's with another younger boy."  
  
Seto glared at the young slave and sneered. "Don't you know never go into my chamber without permission?"  
  
"I'm really sorry, master!" the slave shivered. "But since I find the perfect slave for the pharaoh."  
  
"Then you shall die." High priest left the cold message and walked out with ten guards. What left was a shocked slave with a shiny blade in on his neck. it shined with the red red blood..  
  
.....  
  
The crowd stood aside timidly and watched the high priest walked through with his guards. Seto's eyes looked straight to the front coldly and walked heavily. He was tired of finding the slave for the pharaoh.  
  
Finally, he stopped in the front of a girl with black straight hair. She bent her knees down as to respect the high priest. A boy bent besides her uneasily. It was clear that he didn't want to bend down in the front of anybody.  
  
"Look up." A cold voice chilled the girl up. She looked up nervously into two beautiful icy blue eyes. She gulped and blushed. She didn't get use to be stared at and never look into other people's eyes.  
  
"Name." Seto asked and snapped his finger. A guard came near.  
  
"Isis, Isis Ishtar." Isis answered uneasily and looked at the guard fearfully.  
  
"Take her." Seto said and turned away. He felt tired and sleepy. The noise behind him didn't bother him at all. For him, he already got use to those fearful screams, cries, and yells.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the boy yelled and tried to help his sister. However, he wasn't strong enough for five tough guards. He got pushed on the ground and got slapped several times.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Isis yelled and cried. "DON'T HURT HIM! LET ME GO! WHERE DO YOU WANT ME TO GO? LET ME GO!!!!"  
  
.......  
  
Isis sat in the dark jail and shivered. She was scared. She didn't know what the hell was going on and she felt that she didn't want to know. She was worried about Malik, her brother. She knew he was going to do anything to save her. However, this was the priest's palace, how could he get in without notice and hurt? Isis tried to calm herself down. She breathed hard and closed her eyes. Suddenly she remembered those blue eyes she was staring at earlier today. She blushed again. Those eyes, they were so beautiful, so strong, so cold and so mighty. They were attractive. Isis blushed. Those things he said, so simple, so dignified.  
  
Isis shook her head again. What was she thinking? He brought her to this stupid dark place, and who knew what was going to happen next? But, but, he was just so special. She could see that through his eyes.  
  
Everything in people's mind could show through the eyes, and she knew that he wasn't what he acted to be. He wasn't just a ruthless priest; he didn't belong to the shallow palace, not the world.  
  
.........  
  
The door of the jail opened. Isis saw two big strong guards came in. they lifted her up and took her somewhere that she didn't know.  
  
"Let me go!" Isis yelled helplessly. She cried. A big strong hand slapped her on her face. She screamed and cried through the pain. "SHUT UP OR YOU'LL GET MORE PAIN!" Isis quiet down, she tried to. She sniffled like a poor hopeless puppy. Her face still burned like fire. Tears slid down like the waterfall, couldn't stop.  
  
They brought her to Seto. Seto was sitting there and reading an important message from the pharaoh. He looked up as they brought Isis in. he glared at her and asked, "Take her to clean up, the pharaoh won't be happy with a dirty slave." he looked at her again, and added, "even though they will always be the slaves."  
  
.....  
  
Isis felt a little better. She looked into the mirror and stared at her own reflection. Long black hair, they took her tiara off because they said slaves couldn't wear jewelry like that. She wore a white robe, her bare shoulders showed perfectly.  
  
Seto came, he stood behind Isis. He looked into the mirror and saw Isis's surprised face. Isis turned around and didn't know what to do except blushing.  
  
"Take her to the pharaoh with me." Seto looked at Isis again. He turned around and walked away coldly.  
  
........  
  
"So, my high priest, you finally bring me a slave?" pharaoh yami asked and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes." Seto sighed. "Bring her up."  
  
Isis bowed in the front of the pharaoh nervously. She didn't dare to look up.  
  
Yami stood up and walked to Isis. His hand forced Isis to look up. Isis looked up, and she saw those purple eyes. They scared her; they were so different from those blue eyes. Isis looked at Seto from her eye side. Seto was sitting there and rolling his eyes. He was annoyed.  
  
"Good work." Yami smiled. He turned around and smiled at Seto. "She will be my personal 'servant' now. You did a great job."  
  
"Thank you. I appreciate that." Seto replied. "I think it's time for me to go." Seto stood up and leaved. He didn't even bother to look back at Isis. He didn't know. He didn't know that Isis's eyes were on him all the time. Isis looked at Seto, she felt sad, in some weird reasons.  
  
Isis followed the guard to the pharaoh's chamber. She was scared. Half of her mind already knew what was going to happen, but the other half of her mind was praying.  
  
They closed the door of the pharaoh's chamber. It was dark, and the darkness was chilling Isis's heart. She heard footsteps walked toward her. She was so scared that she couldn't even move. Then, two hands grabbed her.  
  
Isis gasped. She breathed so hard and she tried to escape from those hands. But it was no use; she felt the cold and strong lips closed to hers. She moaned. Tears and sweats rolled down her face like a sharp blade, cutting her heart slowly.  
  
The kiss went stronger and Isis couldn't resist but moaned harder and opened her mouth. Yami smiled in the dark. His hands traveled on Isis' body. He could feel that Isis' s body was shivering. He took off Isis' robe. His hands touched Isis' soft body and felt excited.  
  
......  
  
After a storm-like night, Isis woke up on a big and comfy bed. She was naked. She sobbed. She didn't want to remember what happened last night. She didn't want to remember the pharaoh's satisfied sound after he entered her. She sobbed harder. She felt dirty, she felt stupid. She wanted to slap herself when she had those satisfied feeling.  
  
Yami walked into the room. He smiled at Isis, but that only made Isis feel worse. She hid under the small blanket and tried to hide her body. But Yami came near her and threw away the blanket. He touched Isis' naked body and started to kiss her again..  
  
Isis sobbed. She lied there like a helplessly puppy. All she could think is those blue eyes. They were so comforting. Those blue eyes..  
  
.........  
  
To be continued..  
  
A/N: review please, and tell me what do you think about this fan fiction. I don't care about flames, it's your choice. 


	2. idea

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.  
  
Love Ain't What We Do  
  
Chapter Two  
Cold, please hold me tightly in this chilling darkness.  
  
Blue, please let me use my blurry eyes to see your eyes just once more.  
  
Warm, please talk to me again by using your ocean deep voice.  
"I must say you that you are doing a good work, Seto." Yami nodded slightly at Seto and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, my pharaoh." Seto grinned proudly. "I know taking duel monsters from the shadow realm is a good way to improve our armies, if we have further plans, the world might even become yours, my pharaoh."  
  
"No, Seto." Yami laughed. "I was saying the slave you found me was good, very appealing indeed."  
  
"Oh, that." Seto sounded disappointedly. "Well, it's my pleasure that your majesty likes that gift."  
  
Yami shook his head and waved his head and all the guards walked out from the room. "Seto, my priest, when can you understand? You and me are men, we need women, and so we have to treat those slaves like people, she is NOT a gift."  
  
Seto smirked, // woman? People? Those slaves? Who doesn't know he has countless slaves, and they all end up the same, killed, suicide, went insane because of the ignorance of the pharaoh, or got tortured and died unconsciously. //  
  
He sighed, "I understand, my pharaoh."  
  
"Good," Yami said satisfactorily.   
  
"Now, my pharaoh, shouldn't we get back to what we were discussing? About the duel monster-"   
  
"That can wait." Yami waved his hands. "You know, Seto, you need to enjoy yourself some more, this country is now very rich and peaceful, and we don't need to think about the armies and things like that."  
  
"But," Seto was trying to say something but got interrupted by a guard.  
  
"Your majesty!" the guard ran into the room and reported.  
  
"What is it?" Yami glared at the guard.  
  
"We caught your new slave who is trying to escape from the palace!"  
  
"Oh I see," Yami frowned and turned to Seto. "Well, the slave you sent in has some attitude like yourself, hmm?" he smirked and ordered, "bring her in then, I'll show her some rules of mine."  
  
"Yes, your majesty." The guard backed out from the room and dragged in Isis.  
  
"Let me go!" Isis cried and struggled trying to escape from the hands of the strong demon like guard.   
  
"Well, you sure are a wild cat." Yami smirked and took out his whip.  
  
The guard left the room, left Isis alone with the pharaoh and the priest. Seto looked disgusted as Yami took out his whip.   
  
"You are in the palace, you are my slave, and don't you think you shouldn't be punished by your foolish action." Yami frowned but smirked. "Undress your robe." He ordered. Isis shook her head with tears. But she couldn't refuse, it's the pharaoh's order. She stripped her dress half way down. With half naked back to Yami, she used her arms to hide her breasts. Tears slid down from her already reddened eyes. She felt humiliated, especially in the front of the priest, she felt she was such a fool, so stupid...  
  
The whip came down and up, dancing on Isis's back. She bit her lower lip and tried not cry, but it won't work. She screamed and screamed, until her throat was hurting so hard, she still couldn't stop.   
  
Seto looked away. He wasn't blind, but he didn't care. He had seen this kind of things for so many times. Staying besides the pharaoh for so long, he had lost his kindness. Yami once told him, his blue eyes were destined to be cold, because blue was a cold colour, and it could never be warm, be kind. He was destined to be cruel, to be as cold as the ice.   
  
Blue.... Isis's bare back was now bloody.  
  
Blue.... She forced her blurred eyes to look at that ocean blue...  
  
Blue... those blue shadows reflected into her own blue eyes.  
  
Blue... blue.... Blue... just blue, nothing mattered...  
  
Just blue, it could cool down the pain....  
  
Just blue, it's the hatred, the pain, but also the comfort.  
  
Blue... if she could just touch that invisible love...  
  
Everything went black for Isis. The only memory she had was those dark blue eyes, the ignorant, that was what hurt her so hard, so deep, pain...  
  
..................  
  
Isis woke up in a dark room. Her back was burning so hard that she couldn't even feel the dripping blood drops.   
  
"Maybe this is how hell feels, heh."  
  
She laughed bitterly, she didn't know why. Laugh? Now? It wasn't normal, she suspected if she went insane, maybe.   
  
Suddenly she heard a slave said something, "I don't think she woke up yet, my pharaoh." Then, she heard heavy steps walking towards her direction, chill.  
  
Yami came in with two guards behind him. He bent down and looked at Isis.   
  
"Is your brain clear yet?" he smirked, challengingly.  
  
Isis looked at Yami emotionlessly. Clear, yes, very. Another escape meant death, meant Malik will lose his only family, meant she will never see the beautiful sun again, meant she would never sing her favourite songs again, meant....  
  
Meant she will never see those blue eyes again.  
  
Isis bit her lower lip, she nodded. "Yes." She answered nervously.   
  
"Good." Yami smiled and bent down and put her into his arms, the guards came up fearfully and insisted to take Isis themselves, but Yami glared them and walked towards his chamber.  
  
Back to the chambers, several female slaves helped Isis to wash away the blood, and a healer came and gave her some medicines. Isis lied on the pharaoh's bed, she hated this bed. All those nightmares started here, she hated everything about this palace.   
  
..................  
  
Malik looked at the priest's palace from far on the hill. He held his fists tightly.   
  
"You bastard priest, I will pay my revenge to you real soon! And I will save my sister from you monster!"  
  
............  
  
"Malik, are you sure about this?" Serenity looked at Malik worriedly. "I know how you feel, Malik, we grew up together, Isis is like a sister to me, but going alone is too dangerous!"  
  
"Just go away." Malik replied annoyedly and went back to his packing.   
  
"Malik...." Tears started to fill in Serenity's eyes. "I, I can't just let you go and die!" she started sobbing. "Everyone knows how cruel the priest is! This is suicide!"  
  
"Why don't you just shut up and mind your own business?" Malik turned around and shouted angrily. "Well, you HAVE a FAMILY, growing up under parents' love, but look at me! Who am I? I can't even protect my only blood sister! Living doesn't have any meaning to me because I don't have ANYONE in my life!"  
  
Serenity stood there, shocked. Light sobbing became loud crying, she sniffled so hard and tried to move away. Malik sighed, maybe that was a little harsh.   
  
"Look, I'll be back, ok? Promise, with Isis, I'll be back." Malik patted Serenity kindly and hugged her.  
  
"You better...." Serenity was still crying, but she hugged Malik tightly, didn't want to let go...  
  
.................  
  
Sitting back, Seto fell into a deep thought. // I hate the pharaoh. I hate the pharaoh. He made me, he made me to be this cruel, I didn't even feel a thing when he whipped that girl, and I didn't even bother to help. //  
  
Suddenly, he stood up, he had decided something.  
  
"Prepare for me, I'm going to the pharaoh's chamber."  
A/N: sorry for the late update, I was busy, and got banned from the computer for a while. So, thanks for the reviews. And, if you like it, then review, thanks. 


End file.
